Green is a nice colour of DOOM!
by The Denzel
Summary: IZ and hulk crossover with moves from the increible hulk ultimate destruction video game,an addictive song to me, and a quote which everyone knows! Plus... my first fanfic! : T for violence... lots of violence!
1. Chapter 1: The skeem

Green is a nice colour… of DOOM!

By: Meatbag

DISCLAIMER'D: I do not own ZIM; I do not own Hulk, nor the moves he does in later chapters, that's all Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction ® the new videogame. … On with it … NOW!

ZIM is in his lab, doing stuff, a possible invention or experiment as GIR is doing something horrid with a nut eating cow. ZIM lets go of the lazer he was holding and it sinks upward… somehow

ZIM: GIR! I am done!

GIR: WHAT!

(The random squeak sound effect plays for 5 seconds of silence)

ZIM: I have made a mind control device I can implant on anything I want!

GIR: Anything!

MINIMOOSE floats by and has a thing on his back so when he squeals it translates

its squeal.

MINIMOOSE squeals and screen says Anything! In the invader font.

SKOODGE: Anything!

ZIM: Yes! Anything! (sounding in a irritated tone) I need to find it! GIR!

GIR: (in duty mote) YES SIR!

ZIM: Come with me so we can find it and as for you two, make no one come in! NO ONE!

SKOODGE: Yes ZIM!

They exit the house when they hear faint gunfire and explosions. As it draws closer, ZIM and GIR cover their heads screaming and running in circles when it stops and they open their eyes and see an 18 foot green muscle head roaring in their faces. ZIM is in glee. GIR is in shock!

ZIM: He is Perfect!

GIR: He is the Hulk!


	2. Chapter 2: the start of the fight

**CHAPTER 2'D**

**ZIM vs THE HULK**

_They exit the house when they hear faint gunfire and explosions. As it draws closer, ZIM and GIR cover their heads screaming and running in circles when it stops and they open their eyes and see an 18 foot green muscle head roaring in their faces. ZIM is in glee. GIR is in shock!_

_ZIM: He is perfect!_

_GIR: He is the Hulk!_

ZIM walks to him calmly, like he were a fellow irken and holds out his device

ZIM: hello green human I want you to just put this in your belly button and-

ZIM almost gets flattened by a hammer (ultimate destruction) and falls on his back. ZIM released his spider legs

ZIM: oh! You wanna go huh? HUH?

ZIM hits the Hulk with a spider leg.

ZIM: OOOH!

The Hulk is really ticked off. ZIM and GIR watch his shiny hands. ZIM, thinking it was trouble, hopped onto GIR and ran off. ZIM was right. The Hulk looked like he was having a seizure and then released a Critical Atomic Slam (ultimate Destruction). The Hulk realized they were gone and jumped after them till they reached the badlands. The has now begun!

There it is chapter 2! Please review or look at it. Give me ideas and stuff… chapter 3,4,5 will be fight sequences! All of them!


	3. Chapter 3: the fight Pt 1

**Chapta 3**

**The fight of filthy screaming pain**

**Pt. 1**

**DISCLAIMER'D: I don't own ANYTHING!**

**The badlands were pretty deserted, other than a few cars and rock towers, a perfect place for a climatic fight … of PAIN! Like all good fights, they have a stare-down that builds dramatic tension. ZIM is at the east side while The Hulk is at the west side, staring at their "so called" doomed enemy. Then a random monkey wearing lederhosen comes up and interrupts the stare down.**

**ZIM: uwww… what is THAT!**

**The Hulk grumbles and the subtitles say it's a monkey wearing lederhosen.**

**ZIM: is that building drama?**

**The hulk grumbles and the subtitles say no, The Denzel is pulling off a parody of duck dodgers episode Samurai Quack, where their stare down is interrupted by a monkey wearing lederhosen.**

**ZIM: Isn't The Denzel a grodalated old sponge covered in band aids The Cheat has?**

**The Hulk grumbles more and the subtitles say yes, but that's his penname!**

**ZIM: what's a penname! ERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**He swings a leg and it misses the mark and hits a rock tower. The Hulk takes a rock and turns it into a bowling ball (Ultimate Destruction). ZIM lands and The Hulk rolls the boulder and it misses ZIM and explodes into a wall, making a big explosion behind him. ZIM looks up and sees The Hulk preparing for an Air Ground Smash (Ultimate Destruction). ZIM jumps up and dodges it, making The Hulk make the ground all ripply and unearthly. ZIM retracts his spider legs and fires lazers on The Hulk. It hits him and now he's really irritated. As they were preparing another blow on their opponent, a warp dimension thingy pops out of nowhere and something comes crashing down. What is it? IT IS …**

**The screen goes fuzzy and blacks out saying:**

**Cut Transmission**


End file.
